Kevin McNally
| birth_place = Bristol, England | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Kevin R. McNally | nationality = English | residence = Chiswick, London, England | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1977–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Kevin Robert McNally (born 27 April 1956) is an English actor who has worked in theatre and radio as well as in film and television. He is best known for portraying Joshamee Gibbs in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. Early life Born in Bristol, McNally spent his early years in Birmingham, attending Redhill Junior School on Redhill Road in Hay Mills and Mapledene Junior School (now Mapledene Primary School) on Mapledene Road in Sheldon. He went to Central Grammar School for Boys on Gressel Lane in Tile Cross. Career McNally's first professional job, at the age of 16, was at the Birmingham Rep. In 1973 he was awarded a scholarship to attend the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art where, in 1975, he won the Best Actor Bancroft Gold Medal. In 1977 he was a regular in the second series of ''Poldark'' playing Drake Carne, younger brother of Demelza Poldark. From 1991 to 1994, he wrote nine episodes of Minder under the pseudonym Kevin Sperring with writing partner Bernard Dempsey. He played Joshamee Gibbs in the Pirates of the Caribbean films. He is one of three actors to have appeared in all five films, and reprised the role in Kingdom Hearts III, making him the only actor from the film series to reprise a role in Kingdom Hearts. In 2011, he was cast in the American television series Supernatural, as Frank. In 2012, he performed as a voice actor for the best selling video game Assassin's Creed III, providing the likeness and voice of the character of Robert Faulkner. In 2013, he began working on a science fiction animation project called Sam Sweetmilk. In 2014, he played the lead role in re-recorded radio plays of five lost episodes of Hancock's Half Hour for BBC Radio 4. Following this, a further video episode was re-recorded and broadcast on BBC Four as part of the Lost Sitcoms series. In 2019 McNally will portray Captain Mainwaring in a series of re-enactments of otherwise lost episodes of the sitcom Dad's Army. Personal life McNally met actress Phyllis Logan in 1994, and they married on 15 August 2011. Their son David was born in 1996. The family lives in Chiswick. Filmography Film Along with fellow British actors Ian McNeice and Kenneth Branagh, McNally appeared in two Second World War films, Valkyrie and Conspiracy, that depict behind the scenes activities of high ranking officials in Nazi Germany. Television Other television credits include: Z-Cars, The Bill, Casualty, The New Statesman and Murder Most Horrid. McNally also co wrote several episodes of the television series Minder and Boon in the 1980s. Video games Selected stage roles References External links * Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:Male actors from Bristol Category:English male Shakespearean actors Category:People from Bristol Category:People from Chiswick Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors